A flor de piel
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One shot - UA; En una noche tormentosa, Serena llega a casa de su amigo Seiya buscando consuelo, sin embargo, no tienen idea de lo que el destino les tiene preparado...***Todos los personajes pertencen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Contiene lemon.


La lluvia caía copiosamente y al parecer no cesaría; sería una noche tormentosa.

Se encontraba parado frente a la ventana, sosteniendo una taza de té, mirando el agua caer, preguntándose como estaría ella. _"Supongo que si algo sucediera, llamaría"_ pensó, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

En ese instante, llamaron a la puerta.

Contrariado, dejó su taza de té en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a la pared, la cual separaba la sala de estar del pasillo principal y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrirla, se sorprendió de verla ahí, frente a él, empapada y temblando. Las lágrimas se confundían con el agua que empapaba su rostro.

\- ¡Seiya!

\- Serena

La chica se abalanzó contra él, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, dejando fluir todo su dolor y amargura.

Pesadamente cerró la puerta y la rodeó con sus brazos para consolarla. Le dolía verla así, tan débil, tan vulnerable… llorando por un tipo que nunca la amó. " _Maldito Darien Chiba"_ pensó, mientras acariciaba sus largas coletas mojadas.

La llevó hacia la sala y se dirigió al armario por una toalla. Regresando a su lado, comenzó a frotarla mientras le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Darien – sollozó ella – Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte - Seiya la miró con ojos desorbitados – le reclamé lo de Michiru, le dije que terminaríamos, que ya no podía seguir con esto y él intentó… - los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el momento.

\- Malnacido – espetó con rabia Seiya – Pero ahora estas aquí, conmigo, y no permitiré que te ponga una mano encima, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Y si viene? ¿Y si da con mi paradero? Si sabe que estoy contigo él podría…

\- Shhh – el pelinegro puso un dedo sobre los labios de la chica – No pasará nada- le dijo, mientras retiraba el cabello enmarañado del rostro de Serena - ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño? El agua tibia te reconfortará.

\- ¿Y mi ropa?

\- Te prestaré algo, mientras llamaré a tus padres. Les diré que pasarás la noche conmigo.

Serena asintió y se dirigió al baño, se deshizo de su ropa empapada y se metió en la regadera.

El sentir el agua tibia golpear su piel la relajó bastante, después ese trago amargo y el frio que la había calado hasta los huesos. Bajó la vista y observó los cardenales en su muñeca derecha.

Aún no comprendía como Darien la había lastimado de esa forma, tanto física como sentimentalmente; siempre había sido un tipo caballeroso aunque tenía que reconocer que a veces, cuando se enojaba, se tornaba bastante violento. Su enfrentamiento con él le había ocasionado eso y un ligero moretón en la cintura, producto de la fuerza aplicada por parte de su novio contra su cuerpo, en un afán de retenerla por la fuerza.

Serena se abrazó bajo el chorro del agua y dejó escapar más lágrimas. ¿Por qué Darien la había engañado con Michiru? Aunque, a decir verdad, le daba gracias a Dios que hubiera sido esa la causa de su separación, así ella se ahorró los reclamos, pues, había comenzado a enamorarse de otra persona, del dueño de la casa donde ahora se encontraba

 **SxS**

Seiya llamó a los padres de la rubia, inventando alguna excusa que evitara que éstos se senteraran del incidente con Chiba, informándoles que ella pasaría la noche en su casa, y como era su mejor amigo, los señores Tsukino estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ahora estaba en la cocina preparando una taza de té para Serena, _"esto la ayudará a relajarse"_ se dijo. Estaba bastante molesto por lo sucedió con ella, ¿qué le pasaba al cretino ese? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar a una mujer como Serena de esa manera?

Serena…

Sí, su adorado Bombón, como la llamaba cariñosamente, la chica de la que se enamoró desde la primera vez que la vio. Siempre había estado ahí para ella, apoyándola como un amigo, pues, aunque quisiera algo más, ella tenía novio y eso era algo que él respetaba. Sin embargo, de unos meses a la fecha, su relación había cambiado, y el hecho de que ella estuviera ahora en su casa…

Alzó la mirada y la vio por la ventana que daba de la cocina a la sala, envuelta en la toalla, con el largo cabello húmedo sobre su cuerpo, no pudiendo evitar sentir la dolorosa presión que crecía en su entrepierna, ruborizándose por ello.

La amaba, la amaba con locura y no permitiría que ni ese desgraciado ni cualquier otra persona la lastimara.

\- Seiya – dijo ella tristemente

\- Bombón – le contestó, acercándose a ella con la taza de té en la mano – te preparé un delicioso té. Sabes, el té es mi especialidad culinaria – y le guiñó el ojo.

\- Seiya – dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente – Siempre tratando de hacerme sentir mejor – tomó la taza de té entre sus manos.

\- Bueno… ese es mi trabajo - un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas

La rubia levantó el rostro hacia él, encontrándose con sus hermosos ojos zafiro, perdiéndose en la intensidad de su mirada, esa mirada donde se centraba todo el amor que él le profesaba. No pudiendo evitar sonrojarse, Serena tomó un poco de distancia, llevándose la taza de té a los labios y él, cayendo en cuenta de lo sucedido, bajó la cabeza frotándose la nuca, apenado.

\- Está delicioso Seiya, ya puedes casarte

\- ¿Tu crees Bombón?

\- Si – nuevo sorbo de té

\- La ropa que te preparé está en mi habitación. Ve a vestirte, puedes resfriarte.

Serena dio media vuelta y se metió en la habitación de Seiya llevando la taza en la mano.

El chico se volteó y pasó su mano a través de sus cabellos obscuros " _mierda, lo arruiné",_ se dirigió al baño y tomó la ropa mojada de Serena para llevarla al cuarto de lavado.

 **SxS**

Serena entró a la habitación de Seiya y prendió la pequeña lámpara de noche que se encontraba junto a la cama. Aún llovía; en la cama se encontraba dispuesta la ropa que él había preparado para ella, se vistió y se metió en la cama, llevando su cara directamente a las almohadas " _todo huele a él"_ , las abrazó y se acurrucó junto a ellas, tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido.

\- Bombón…- Seiya abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto, tratando de no despertarla si es que Serena estaba dormida. Tendría que dormir en la sala, así que iba a sacar unas colchas.

\- Seiya – dijo la rubia, incorporándose con la almohada en su regazo.

\- Pensé que estabas dormida. Solo vengo por unas colchas, la noche será fría y un tipo como yo no puede resfriarse – se dirigió al armario en busca de las colchas, seguido de la mirada de Serena.

\- Seiya podrías… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? – el muchacho volteó sorprendido hacia la chica, mientras ella se encontraba hincada sobre la cama.

No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la facha que ella le mostraba: Serena solo llevaba la playera de algodón que él le había facilitado, y aunque era holgada, podrían apreciarse los senos bien formados y los pezones se remarcaban a través de la tela y un bóxer pequeño de él. Había optado por no ponerse los pants que él le había dado.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo la presión que crecía en sus pantalones _"maldición, que no se dé cuenta"_ , mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama.

\- ¿Estas segura bombón?

\- Si – contestó ella, quien lo miraba de forma suplicante.

\- Muévete.

Seiya quitó las almohadas que se interponían entre él y Serena y se acomodó en la cama " _por favor, que no se dé cuenta, por favor"_ se decía, refiriéndose a su indiscreta erección. Se acomodó de lado y Serena se refugió en sus brazos.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la sien de Seiya, temiendo que Serena se diera cuenta de su "pequeño inconveniente", pero está más se acomodaba, pasando su mano alrededor del cuello del chico, lo que hizo que él no pudiera evitar fijarse en los cardenales de la muñeca.

\- Bombón, ¿qué diablos es esto?

\- Ehh… bueno…

\- Te lo hizo Darien, ¿no es así?

La chica bajó la mirada, llevando su mano hacia el pecho y cubriéndose la muñeca con la otra. Seiya rodó los ojos en señal de molestia.

\- Cuando lo vea, le voy a patear el trasero – dijo Seiya entre dientes.

\- No Seiya, por favor – La rubia lo miró desesperada, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Serena y Seiya no pudieron ocultar lo que sentían, sus miradas los delataban. Ambos se habían perdido en la inmensidad de sus ojos, no queriendo salir de ese estado. Serena levantó su mano y recorrió los obscuros cabellos del muchacho, mientras éste tomaba la mano lastimada y la llevaba a sus labios.

No pudieron evitarlo. Intempestivamente, Seiya buscó los labios de Serena, uniéndose en un beso que les robó el aliento. Ella sintió como su boca era invadida por el chico, como sus labios eran besados con adoración; sintió la calidez que emanaba de ese beso lleno de desesperación. Era tan diferente a los besos que Darien le daba… Serena rodeó el cuello de Seiya, enredando sus dedos entre los largos cabellos negros, mientras él comenzaba a darle pequeños y tiernos besos en la mejilla que bajaban hasta el mentón y el cuello, al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia sí.

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¿Qué tienes?

Serena solo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules, como si fuera un conejo asustado. Seiya enarcó una ceja y subió la playera de Serena, dejando la cintura descubierta. El chico observó el moretón que su Bombón tenía en la cintura.

\- Ese hijo de…- Seiya se oprimió el puente de la nariz en señal de enfado.

\- ¡Seiya! No digas malas palabras

\- Perdona Bombón

Seiya bajó de nuevo la playera, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

\- Es mejor que duermas, necesitas descansar.

\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

\- No es correcto Bombón, hasta mañana.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Llevando sus colchas en la mano, se acomodó en el mueble de su sala y se dispuso a descansar, aunque sabía que no podría, no teniéndola tan cerca, no después de ese beso que le había arrebatado, dejándose llevar por el amor que le tenía.

 **SxS**

La lluvia había arreciado, y con ella había llegado una terrible tormenta eléctrica que sacudía toda la ciudad. Serena odiaba los rayos y truenos; no le importaba que le hubiera dicho Seiya, le pediría que durmiera con ella, no soportaba la tormenta.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro estaba despierto; aunque no le tenía miedo a la tormenta, era molesto tener que soportarla fuera de su habitación, ya que las cortinas de la sala permitían pasar toda la luz. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la queda voz de Serena.

\- Seiya

El chico se incorporó y la encontró de pie junto al mueble, cubriéndose con una manta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bombón?

\- No puedo dormir. La tormenta… la detesto. Ven a dormir conmigo por favor.

\- Pero Bombón

En ese momento, el estruendo de un terrible trueno se dejó oír, lo que hizo que Serena gritara y cayera de hinojos frente a Seiya, aferrándose a él.

\- ¡Bombón! – Seiya la abrazó – No pasa nada. Vamos a la recamara.

El muchacho la condujo hasta la habitación, le quitó la manta que la cubría y se metieron a la cama.

Serena se aferró a Seiya y él no pudo evitar percibir el dulce aroma que ella emanaba, turbándole los sentidos. " _No puedo, no debo…"_ se decía, tratando de controlarse, pero era imposible, al tener entre sus brazos a la chica que amaba más que a su propia vida.

\- Seiya – dijo Serena, alzando su rostro

\- Dime Bombón – Seiya se encontró con los ojos anhelantes de ella

\- Te amo

\- ¿Qué? - el pelinegro no pudo evitar alejarla de su pecho para poder encararla

\- Seiya… te amo. La pelea entre Darien y yo… Michiru no fue la única causa. Lo terminé porque no podía seguir con él, después de sus engaños y de haberme enamorado de ti.

Seiya no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, esa repentina confesión de Serena lo había dejado atónito. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y no podía quitar la vista de la niña rubia que tenía enfrente.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación, seguido por el estruendoso ruido de un trueno, pero eso no los inmutó.

Serena se acercó a él con los ojos cristalinos, fundiéndose en un beso suave y lento, como quien prueba una fruta por primera vez en su vida no sabiendo si le agradará o no.

Seiya la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, perdiendo sus manos a través de la espalda de la rubia; ya no le importaba si Serena sentía su erección o no, él la amaba y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era poder expresarle todo lo que sentía de la única manera en la que dos personas que se aman culminan su amor.

\- Serena, yo también te amo – dijo Seiya, casi en un susurro – No sabes cómo soñé con el momento en que me dijeras esto

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Serena, quien acariciaba con devoción el rostro del pelinegro.

Seiya se colocó sobre ella y amorosamente besó su frente, su mejilla, su nariz, hasta llegar de nuevo a esos labios rosas y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella.

Al sentir el peso sobre ella, Serena dejó escapar un leve gemido, mientras el chico se hundía en su cuello dándole besos húmedos.

Amorosamente, las manos de Seiya recorrían su cuerpo; no era como Darien, que la hacía sentir como un objeto cada que la tocaba, aunque nunca rompió su virginidad con él, las veces que estuvieron "juntos" parecía que lo único que quería esa desahogar su libido, como si Michiru no lo "hubiera atendido" como él sr. Chiba hubiese querido.

\- Bombón – Seiya la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- Siempre lo he estado Seiya

Y sellando con un beso sus labios, el chico procedió a deshacerse de las estorbosas prendas que le impedían estar cerca de ella, piel a piel, sintiendo su calor.

Recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, suavemente, con las yemas de los dedos y apenas la rozaba con los labios. Era como una flor, la más hermosa flor que existiera y temía que con la más mínima acción brusca pudiera romperse.

Serena sentía como su piel se erizaba bajo el suave tacto de Seiya, disfrutaba el sentirlo, percibir esa piel que ardía sobre ella, que se fundía en amor y deseo.

Promesas, palabras que hacía mucho querían decirse ahora salían a flote. En medio de lágrimas y juramentos fueron consumando su amor de la manera más bella que solo dos seres de luz podían hacerlo.

Afuera la lluvia caía intensamente, adentro, era una lluvia de besos.

Delicadamente, Seiya entró en ella, convirtiéndose en un solo ser, teniendo todas las sensaciones a flor de piel. Se embriagó de ella hasta quedar mareado, hasta estar al borde de la locura, hasta desfallecer.

Suavemente comenzó a mecerse, mientras ella rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas y hundía sus finos dedos en la larga mata de cabello negro.

Ahora eran uno solo; no existían impedimentos para su amor, el límite solo era el universo. La habitación estaba cargada de una onda electrizante, era amor en su máxima expresión. Afuera, la tormenta arreciaba.

No pudieron contenerlo más, al unísono, dijeron sus nombres que se ahogaron en un gemido que los llevó a un estado de éxtasis.

Gotitas de sudor resbalaban sobre la frente de Seiya, mientras Serena tenía los ojos obnubilados.

 _Despacio, despacio…_

Serena soltó un ligero gemido cuando sintió el vacío que Seiya dejaba en ella para recostarse a su lado. Se refugió en su pecho, donde pudo sentir las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón.

Seiya la tomo de la cintura, no queriendo soltarla nunca.

Los dos chicos se quedaron ahí, disfrutando del bello ritual que acababan de concluir, entrelazados, liberando sus almas desesperadas mientras un relámpago rasgaba la obscuridad de la habitación, siendo único testigo de esa unión.

 _Fin_

* * *

Feliz año nuevo Bombones!

Bueno pues con esta linda historia marco mi regreso a Fanfiction, yei! :D

Espero que les haya gustado porque fue de las primeras que realice, y bueno, es mi regalo de Reyes Magos, si que sí.

No os desespereís, que ya tengo en el horno el capítulo 6 de Dulce tentanción y pronto lo subiré, ok?

Bueno, me despido por el momento, que esten super bien y espero que los Reyes Magos les hayan traído muchos regalos :p

Besos estelares! :*


End file.
